Quelqu'un M'a Dit
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Obrigado." - Presente para Gabyhinachan.


**Par**: SasaNaru (ou uma tentativa dele.)  
**Gênero**: Romance, Friendship, Yaoi.  
**Beta**: Não têm.  
**Declaração**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E eu não ganho nada com isso. Os textos em _itálicos_ também não são meus, é tradução da música _Quelqu'un__M'a__Dit _(_Alguém Me Disse_), Carla Bruni.

* * *

**Quelqu'un M'a Dit **

Capítulo Único

**(**Presente bônus para Gabyhinachan.**)**

* * *

"_Disseram-me que as nossas vidas não valem grande coisa, elas passam em instantes como murcham as rosas."_

Fui apenas um joguete para todos. Indo e vindo, voltando e agindo. Odiei aqueles aos quais eu deveria amar, e me vinguei daquilo que descobri mais tarde ser um erro.

Erro.

Cometi tantos em tão pouco tempo que nem mesmo posso nomear-los corretamente.

Lutei contra o meu coração, lutei contra os meus amigos. Me perdi em algum ponto escuro onde ninguém poderia me alcançar.

Agora estou envelhecendo, numa casa simples sem ninguém ao redor.

Sozinho.

Assim como eu queria na minha infantil-adulta infância. Não tenho mais meu time, não tenho mais Konoha, não tenho mais minha família, e também não tenho mais amigos.

Abandonei e fui abandonado por todos.

_"Disseram-me que o tempo que desliza é um bastardo que das nossas tristezas ele faz suas cobertas"_

A amargura me consumiu, restando apenas uma casca vazia sem vida alguma. Vagando pela casa como um fantasma, remoendo as tristezas que só faziam aumentar. Por horas pensei em cometer um suicídio honrado. Pelo menos desse jeito a honra da minha família, e principalmente, a de Itachi seriam limpas, e eu não teria que viver com esse peso.

Covarde.

Depois de tanto tempo e de prejudicar tanto o meu corpo e a minha alma, ainda não tinha coragem de acabar com a minha própria vida. E não era pela morte que, provavelmente, seria dolorosa. Se não por não pelos olhos azuis celestes e sorriso cativante, que mesmo em sonhos, vinham me assombrar.

Suspiro em frente à sala praticamente vazia, eu que cheguei a imaginar uma família amorosa e reconstruída. Fui um tolo.

"_No entanto alguém me disse..."_

Sinto um chakra perto, e sem exatamente de quem é. Mas não tenho vontade de fugir, muito menos de lutar. Por isso continuo lá, inerte, até que ela chegue.

- Sasuke. – diz em um tom firme que não lembrava nem de longe a menina apaixonada e aficionada por mim, assim que abro a porta. Percebo rapidamente que ela não quer lutar.

Ela não espera uma resposta, empurra-me com força o bastante para me arrastar da porta e carregar-me até a sala. Permanecemos frente a frente. Os olhos verdes penetraram nos negros como nunca antes eu havia sentido. Intensos e fraternalmente decididos.

- Antes eu te achava o máximo e o Naruto um idiota, mas não vejo mais. – ela ri – Acho até que os papéis se inverteram. E se não fosse por ele, pode ter certeza, que eu não faria isso. No entanto, Naruto merece ser feliz, ele é uma pessoa especial, e embora ainda seja um _bobo_, tem um ótimo coração. – cospe as palavras numa rajada só, ficando sem fôlego em seguida. – Eu quero que você tire esse traseiro branquelo daqui e vá falar com ele.

Levanto uma das sobrancelhas, olhando-a inquisitivamente.

- Não se faça de idiota. Quero que diga aquele _bobo_ que você o ama e que não pode viver sem ele.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Eu sei que você o ama. – pausa - E também sei que ele te corresponde.

_"Que você ainda me amava," _

Meu coração bobeou rapidamente o sangue para o resto do corpo. Deixando-me excitado, feliz e ao mesmo tempo perplexo com as palavras dela.

- Como? – deixo escapar ainda sem acreditar nas últimas palavras da minha ex-companheira de time.

- Não pergunte isso pra mim. – ela dá de ombros, indiferente. – Acredite, se ele pudesse escolher você não seria a escolhido. _Ou talvez sim._ – completou mentalmente, Naruto poderia ser uma caixinha de surpresa.

-... Como você soube...? – pergunto por impulso, parando no meio da frase. Ainda sim ela me compreende.

- Já não sou tão ingênua. – ela responde simplesmente. - E ande logo, demorou muito tempo para eu te achar então faça o meu trabalho valer à pena.

_"Foi alguém que me disse que você ainda me amava._ _Seria isto possível então?"_

- Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, porque eu deveria ir? – meu coração palpitou um pouco mais forte somente com a possibilidade. No entanto queria ter certeza de que ela não estava apenas fazendo uma brincadeira.

- Porque se você não for, vai perdê-lo para a Hyuuga. – faz uma pausa e adiciona em tom entre brincalhão e malicioso. – Ou quem sabe para mim?

Ficou calado meditando todas as possibilidades.

- Eu não vou voltar para Konoha. – afirmo convicto. Provavelmente essa era a estratégia dela.

- Nem eu quero. – rebateu displicente. Ela deu meia volta a caminho da porta. – Se você não quer... Quem sabe eu e Hinata tenhamos chance não é mesmo?

- Espere.

_"Disseram-me que o destino debocha de nós que não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo"_

Por um momento a duvida paira sobre os olhos negros. Queria tanto se entregar aquela sensação que atingia meu peito e se espalhava sobre o seu corpo... Mas e se... Tudo desse errado?

- Não posso prometer que ele ira recebê-lo, Sasuke. – diz francamente como se adivinhasse os meus pensamentos. – Mas eu sei que você é um ninja capaz, e que se você realmente quiser, vai fazer com que ele te ouça. Você só tem que ser sincero... Dizer tudo aquilo que está entalado... E só... _Não ter medo._

Aquelas últimas palavras me penetraram como kunais afiadas. Cravando-se lentamente em meu coração. Sabia que era um covarde, _um medroso_ mais ouvir isso de uma garota que um dia me amou – e que provavelmente ainda ama – me deixou sem ar, sem chão, sem defesas.

Ela estava certa. E isso era incontestável.

Desloquei-me rapidamente e me posicionei atrás dela, e antes de sumir como num rastro de pólvora sussurrei em seus ouvidos aquelas palavras que ela acreditará nunca mais escutar dos meus lábios:

- Obrigado.

_"Faz parecer que a felicidade está ao alcance das mãos, então a gente estende a mão e se descobre louco" _

**¿Fim?**

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Olê, Olê, Olá... A autora aloprou... Uff, finalmente consegui um protejo de SasuNaru. Auauhau. Assim que eu escutei a música e li o capítulo de 485 de Naruto a inspiração veio, e eu achei que a letra tinha muito haver com o casal. E espero que vocês gostem. Porque, hey, eu sei que fico meio nosense. Gabi esse sim é o seu presente! Sei que demorei bastante mais finalmente saiu alguma coisa.

_**Reviews?**_Elas são coisinhas que fazem bem ao meu coração.


End file.
